


An Honorary Pines member-A Gravity Falls Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thirteen year old is transported into the Gravity Falls world and potentially falls in love with Dipper Pines,





	

I was sitting in my room listening to music and reading my Journal 3 book and I heard the sound of Ford and a teen looking Dipper talking and I look up to see me in the living room of The Mystery Shack "Ford? Dipper?" I ask and they turn to me "Who are you? And I thought I tossed that in the Bottomless Pit." Ford asked me "I'm Caitlyn, and an honorary member of the Pines family." I said and showed Ford the last page "I've watched every episode, every little scrap of information I can find, I cried on some scenes." I said and he face palmed "Is she okay?" Dipper asked "I'm fine Dipper." I said with a smile knowing its him 

"Have we met?" Stan asked "I'm an old fan." I said while I had the journal tucked into my side "How do you know our names?" A teenager Mabel asked "I've watched you all over the course of your summer here, your first one last year." I sighed and I realized that I was still in my pajama's "Do you guys have some clothing I can borrow? At least until I can get back to my world." I said biting my lip and Mabel smiled "No sweaters. I just need a pair of tights, good shirt, a pair of boots, and a trench coat." I quickly shut down the teen 

I walked out of the bathroom with one of Ford's old trench coats, boots and one of Dipper's shirts, and one pair of Mabel's tights and I thanked them "Anytime for a Pines honorary family member." Ford said and I noticed a fez "Can I wear it? I'm a fez fan." I asked and Stan tossed it to me and I placed it over my feather and walked around with a smile "You still have Wendy's hat." I commented to Dipper who smiled at me 

I walked around the house studying it and running my hand over the wood and the wallpaper when I heard someone chuckle and I turn around "What's so funny Dipper?" I asked "Oh nothing, its just really cool to watch someone be so infatuated with a house." Dipper said "Well this isn't just a house, its where memories are made, huge decisions happen, firsts for everything." I said "How did you get the journal?" Dipper asked "I actually bought it from Amazon." I said with a smile


End file.
